


Winter fairytale

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2018 - Mikorei [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The story of two grown up men turning into kids again.





	Winter fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptDonavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/gifts).



> Day 2: Holiday.
> 
> I am so sorry for the long waiting, sweetie! Merry Christmas!

Mikoto hated the cold. He really did not understand what people liked about it. If it was not for buying some cigarettes he would not have stepped out of HOMRA for the world. Once Totsuka said that the reason of it might be found in his powers – and Mikoto had to admit that there was something in that.

He was walking through the city park when suddenly the wind became stronger, flowing a great amount of snow into his face. Mikoto swore loudly and wanted to whip the annoying substance away when he spotted out the figure. He was standing in front of a tree – as gracious as always. 

Mikoto felt as a sly smile appeared on his lips. He knew that he should have felt guilt or regret because of what he was planning to do – sadly, he did not felt such emotions, none of them. When his snowball reached its target, the man turned around, purple eyes flashing dangerously behind glasses.

”I aimed at the tree. It is not my fault you were in the way,” Mikoto apologized with his hands up in defense, but there was a cocky grin playing in the corner of his lips.

”Using others just to get rid of your frustration? Really, Suoh? This is lame even from you,” the other said with an amused expression, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

”Do not talk as if you know everything, Munakata!” Mikoto growled, narrowing his eyes.

”You are wrong, Suoh,” Reisi said, a smirk appearing on his face. ”I do not know everything – I only know you.”

Mikoto felt his eyebrow twitch. That guy was never more annoying than when he was cocky and full of himself. However, somehow, Mikoto found that really arousing as well. He almost let out a noise in his distress, raising his other hand – just to see it being engulfed in fire and the remaining parts of the snowball he had in it dripping to the ground.

”Well, fuck,” he constated the situation with two words, his frown deepening.

That was the moment he heard it. It was clear and tinkled just like those small bells on the Christmas tree they had in the bar – only much more beautiful. Mikoto looked up, seeing Munakata hunching over, grabbing his side because of laughter.

Mikoto let out a louder growl of anger, then stepped closer – only to be stopped by a snowball in the face. By the time he shook the snow out of his hair, Munakata was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Reisi knew that he only had minutes. That surprise snowball of his took his supposed-to-enemy-by surprise, but he knew how quickly he could recover as well. It was frightening sometimes. He barely had time to finish his flow of thoughts when a body slammed into his from behind, pushing him to the ground.

”Frightening and annoying,” Munakata muttered under his breath, glaring up at Mikoto, who was kneeling on his back. The other man pressed him into the snow not strong enough to hurt him, but strong enough to prevent him in moving.

”You can not say anything which what would make me let you go,” Mikoto said, seeing Reisi opening his mouth. Well, he was wrong.

”Glasses.” Came the simple word and Mikoto crawled off of Reisi’s back as quick as possible. Reisi knew it was a dirty trick. Using Suoh’s caring side – because he had one no matter how hard he tried to hide it – against him like that was a nasty step, but everything was free in love and war and when it came to them, they were lovers in war after all.

”I am sorry,” Mikoto muttered under his breath after pulling him up, avoiding his eyes. “I did not mean to-“ but he could not finish, because he found himself on his back in the snow with Reisi smiling down at him. ”Bastard!” Mikoto all but snarled, wanting to turn his head away, but Reisi stopped him with a quick kiss on the lips.

After they had parted, Suoh still looked into his eyes with a surprised look – he really did not expected that step from the other. A fond little mile appeared on Reisi’s face, which made the other blush. Reisi leaned to Mikotos’ ear, whispering into it softly.

”Merry Christmas, Suoh!”


End file.
